


宦官娶妻（三）（四）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 15





	宦官娶妻（三）（四）

（三）  
「你…！你…我我可是男子！」莫关山被贺天逼在墙角，抖如筛糠，征战沙场多年，刀光剑影他全然不怕，大不了就是一死，可是被人辱了名节，求生不得求死不能，才是最难受的。  
贺天觉得下腹涌起一团火，裤子被支的好高，自己再怎么禁欲，现此刻也不至于如此欲火难耐，刚刚那酒，坏咯，准是那催情散让自己喝了去，莫关山这家伙瞪着眼睛存着心思逃跑，清醒的很，根本不像是中了情欲的人，贺天哀叹，自己行药下毒数次，怎的在自己这摔了跤，罢了，事已至此，箭在弦上不得不发，况且这人也可心的很「男人怎么了？」  
「我…我不行…我……」莫关山久处军营，男多女少之地，对情事了解不多，但最起码的他知道男女才能欢好，这俩男人……  
「你怎么不行?你不知道，男人…也有一处销魂窟?」贺天伸手去抓莫关山的屁股，哎哟，上手的感觉让贺天震惊，还真软，不比那女人的差  
「啊！」莫关山像被蛇咬到，身子蜷成一团，「不行，你个狗东西，辱了本将军，我…我就……」抄起床头矮桌上的花瓶  
「这个，不值钱的」贺天上手就夺，莫关山早就吓的浑身酸软，几个来回就败了阵，那花瓶被贺天扔在地上，碎的稀烂。  
莫关山走投无路，红了眼眶，今天怎么的也会被这不要脸的狂徒辱了清白，贺天上前吻住他的唇，莫关山死咬牙关抵抗，贺天大掌钻进他的红装，朝着那胸前的软粒，用力一捻，惹得莫关山一个惊呼，给了贺天一个可乘之机，卷着舌尖逗弄那四处躲藏的小舌，手在莫关山的身上四处游走，扯开喜服的衣襟，锁骨香肩皆裸露在空气中，莫关山完全没有边关人的粗糙，细皮嫩肉的到像个姑娘，皮肤白的宛如贝壳蚌肉，软弹滑手，「还说你不是姑娘，怎的这身子这么白净?」贺天舔舔莫关山红艳的眼睛，打趣道  
「你个死阉奴！你不是人！混蛋！」莫关山朝着眼前的脸便是一巴掌，着着实实落在贺天脸上，火辣辣的一片疼，这手劲确实是男子。  
贺天本就忍着下腹的欲火忍的辛苦，想给莫关山好好放松一下，免得人受伤，大喜的日子见血可不好，没想到这小子偏的不领情，死阉奴还骂上瘾了，今儿个就让他知道知道，自己究竟是不是太监。贺天扣着莫关山的腰把人翻了个个，莫关山只觉身下一凉，外裤中衣还有亵裤均被一齐剥下，贺天的大掌压在莫关山的后颈，把他的头压入被褥，莫关山有些气息不畅，挣扎的力气都小了许多，贺天先是对着莫关山蜜桃般的臀部打了狠狠三掌，一掌是罚他用刀划伤自己，一掌是罚他不敬夫君随便打骂，这最后一掌嘛……权当调情，而后用手抓起床头润滑的软膏，勾了一指，朝着莫关山紧闭的后穴戳去。  
「啊啊啊啊啊！」莫关山的后穴夹着贺天的手指，左摇右摆的想要逃离，却不想被吸的更紧，抓在颈子上的手悄悄离开，转而握住莫关山的下体，贺天用粗砺的掌心揉着唤醒沉睡的小将军，莫关山伸手去挡，贺天坏心眼的把他的手一齐包在掌心，带着他上下套弄「原来将军是想自己弄，我误会了……」莫关山的心思全集中在敏感的性器上，后穴倒是放松了许多，软软热热的 还混着化水的软膏淌出了一些淫靡的液体，贺天伸进去两指他也没反应，头靠着攒金枝的软枕，贝齿咬唇，眉头皱的像小山，他最后的尊严就是不泄露一声可耻的呻吟，贺天将一手黏腻抹在莫关山的胸上，「小将军，你把喜床弄脏了」疲软的下体在贺天的玩弄下再次抬头，莫关山欲哭无泪，贺天将莫关山的腿左右分开的更大，扶着性器缓缓埋入，莫关山浑身颤抖得厉害，鼻翼翕动，神情悲切，贺天跪在他身后，待全部埋入后，俯下身慢慢吻着他的蝴蝶骨「放松一点……」  
「……」莫关山摇摇头，把脸埋进枕头，若不可闻的呜咽声阵阵，贺天不再管他，把他的臀瓣左右掰开挺腰送胯不停的抽干起来，温热软湿的裹附在贺天的性器上，引得他仰头长叹，只是百十下，低头再看那穴口，红肿还冒着水光，莫关山侧过头急促的喘息，眉头皱的紧，紧闭双唇，不露一声。  
贺天低头去亲莫关山的脸颊，温柔询问「可是疼了?」得不到回应，又将莫关山头上的红绸解开，绑在莫关山的眼睛前，感官更加集中，莫关山的小穴又开始随着心跳收紧舒张「哪里舒服可要告诉为夫啊」声音像羽毛一样划过耳畔，莫关山的耳朵红的能滴血，「死阉奴！阴阳人！…啊！…」贺天见温柔攻势不见效，那就来硬的，照着刚才找到的凸点狠命的撞，用力的打圈研磨，莫关山哪受得住，「嗯嗯……啊…嗯…唔……」贝齿一松，呻吟声再也堵不住，莫关山这人平常声线并不柔，只是到了床上，吟哦的甚是妩媚，贺天不再控制，继续顶撞起来，抱紧莫关山的腰，使他一寸也不能逃离，欲火逼的莫关山难以自持的在贺天身下沉沦，抓在红色锦被上的手指泛白，团紧又松开，再团紧，有了催情散和莫关山柔美的淫声，贺天猩红的双眼盯着莫关山粉如虾子般的身体，对着这不可一世的大将军，进行了一整夜的「屠杀」  
「霍乱朝纲?」  
「败坏吏治?」  
「肆意参政?」贺天想着莫关山给自己安的那些罪名，每说一个就狠狠的撞一下，激的莫关山大腿轻微痉挛，手颤抖着去抵贺天的腿，泪水再也止不住，沾了满脸，贺天在他屁股上又是一掌，按住他继续抽插。  
攻人先攻心，他顶弄着莫关山的敏感点，把人逼上云霄又戛然而止，偏要莫关山呜咽着说出「求你插进来」才肯罢休。什么荤话难听便要他说什么，什么称呼羞耻便要他喊什么。莫关山被折腾到天边泛起了鱼肚白，下身早就麻木不堪，人也昏睡过去，红痕如星子般散落一身，屁股掌印开始泛了青紫，看起来有点狰狞，情欲渐散的贺天也有些后悔不该如此孟浪，这家伙醒来指不定要拿什么砍自己了……

就算皇上架空了自己官职，皇帝赐婚，按礼制也该去请安谢恩。贺天虽一夜未睡眼下浅浅乌青，可整个人却是神清气爽，没了前两日的昏沉和倦怠，他确实该谢谢皇上。

（四）  
燕昭帝没想到贺天对这门婚事非但不觉得被羞辱，反而很是满意，贺天从来都是喜怒难察，今日进了这乾清宫，满脸带笑不说，左一个谢主隆恩，又一个皇恩浩荡的，用词夸张到燕昭帝一身鸡皮疙瘩，不禁思量这两个素日的死对头，该不会经过一夜打算联合起来谋反……细问几句，贺天都说莫将军为人体贴，容颜英俊，「微臣甚是欢喜」，燕昭帝干巴巴笑几声，问不出个所以然，便随意赏了对玉如意，遣了贺天。

贺天回了府，见莫关山的随从小福子站在门口打瞌睡，听见脚步声，睡眼惺忪的望向来者，看清是贺天，便直了直身子，姿态敷衍的福了福身「相爷吉祥」阴阳怪气的，眼皮都懒得抬  
「你们公子怎么样了」贺天压低声音  
「回您话，饭食不思，滴水未进」  
贺天推门要进，小福子赶紧拦住「爷，我们公子现下模样不整，恐扰了您心情，您还是过会子再来吧」  
贺天冷哼一声，推开小福子走近房内，站定一瞧，莫关山背对着门，露着半边泛紫的小屁股，搭在上面的凉巾要掉未掉，他也全然不顾，手里拿着一个苹果啃的正欢，听见动静以为是小福子「福子给我倒杯水」  
贺天勾唇一笑，从桌上拿起一盏小杯，倒了水，送到床前，莫关山一回头见不是小福子而是贺天端杯住脚，丢了苹果扯过锦被把头埋进枕头，苹果砸在贺天手里的茶盏上，热水溅的贺天满手都是，苹果在地上滚了几圈，灰咔咔的停住，贺天把茶盏放在一边，趴在床边去扯锦被，莫关山抗争的厉害，脸都不露，贺天无法，又去掰他的肩，屁股看不得，脸总能看吧，枕头里传来了轻微的呜咽声，贺天哭笑不得，昨日夜里他又哭又闹的，现在锦被和枕头上还挂着他的鼻涕和泪水干涸留下的白印子，这会自己没招惹他，他还是哭，贺天都怀疑他究竟是不是战场上那个大将军   
「你到底是不是个男人，总哭做什么」  
莫关山不回答，也觉得丢人，哭声渐弱，只是抽抽搭搭的吸鼻子。  
「是本相的错，昨日下手重了点」贺天隔着锦被上手揉压着，「可…可是上药了?」见鬼，口齿伶俐的贺领相，今日居然在这安慰人的关节结巴起来。  
「要你管！你个死阉人！混蛋！不要脸」莫关山闷闷的骂  
「我是不是阉人你不知道吗?」贺天气不打一处来，不敢再上手打人，只是揪揪他露在红发外的小耳朵。  
「哼！这下你如意了吧！天底下男子哪一个蒙此耻辱！」莫关山猛的坐起身，哭花的眼睛肿的像核桃。  
「……」贺天不说话，从旁边扯了毛巾替他净面  
莫关山一手打掉「你要是想搞我，干脆就杀了我，诛我九族，何必费尽心思安一个莫须有的罪名，现在我弟弟在大牢，父母亲族皆被流放，我又被你侮辱殴打，你满意了吧！你个死……」  
贺天连忙上嘴去堵，他厌恶那两个字，可他心中欢喜莫关山 ，从莫关山嘴里说出来，那便更是伤人。  
莫关山一把推开他，用力用袖子擦嘴，还朝着地上啐了三口。  
「你当真以为是我害得你?」  
「不是你还有谁?皇上么?皇上器重我，前些天刚刚赏我一众宝物！」  
「你今年多大」  
「二十又一」莫关山皱眉，不明所以  
「太小了……」贺天笑他天真，若真是器重，怎会说罚便罚。  
「你大，就你大！」莫关山白了贺天一眼  
「我大不大你不知道吗?」贺天坏笑  
羞的莫关山伸出手去捂他的嘴，「污言秽语！不堪入耳」  
贺天低低的笑，伸出舌头舔舐他的手心，莫关山「呀！」惊呼一声，把手抽回来，拿过旁边毛巾擦手。  
「你可知莫氏一族为何沦落至此」  
「就是你搞得鬼」  
「错。」贺天正色「是因为你」  
「放屁！」  
「我弹劾你的有哪一项是错的?你是不是无视皇上的军令，私自修改行军路线?是不是无视皇上撤退防守的战略执意进攻?是不是在皇上宴请你时，未等皇上动筷便自顾自的吃起来?」  
「我……！我没听他的是没错！可是我打赢了仗，听不听谁的有那么重要么，他又不在前线，他怎么能知道具体情况?谁对听谁的，我娘告我的，再者说我们军营子弟从来都是不拘小节，皇上自个都说难得回京不必拘礼」  
「他可是皇上……」贺天无奈的摇摇头，「我每每上书，写的无非是罚罚你，你倒好，左一个应当斩首，右一个五马分尸，不厚道。」  
莫关山别过头，小声冷哼「你本就应当如此」  
「好了，折腾了一天，我都要饿死了，莫要再气我，赶快下床吃饭」贺天从床上起身，拿起莫关山的裤子  
「你且放那吧……」莫关山不好意思了  
「哦?难道莫公子想光着屁股陪我吃饭?甚好！」  
「滚！」莫关山随手抓起软枕朝贺天丢去，贺天被逗得哈哈大笑。

二人同桌而食，小福子倒是不傻，知道把肉夹到自家公子碗里，贵喜（贺天的的贴身小太监）也学样，把虾仁夹给贺天，两个主子才刚平静，这俩仆人倒是暗暗争斗起来  
——好啊，你夹肉，我就夹虾  
——行，你拿走了虾，就别想吃着肉  
贺天看着自己碗里的虾仁越来越多，莫关山吃肉吃的满嘴油，一拍桌子「放肆！」  
贵喜应声而跪，小福子随了他主人的倔强脾气，撂了筷子低头不言语。  
「他抢我肉」「他抢我虾」商量好般的同时发声  
贺天的脸黑的像锅底，「出去，我俩自己会吃」  
俩人这才悻悻的离开，临出门前，小福子还嘱咐「公子，多吃肉……」

「你那小福子倒是护着你」贺天把碗里的虾仁夹给莫关山，看着他狼吞虎咽，替他盛了碗汤  
「那可不」莫关山骄傲的很，一仰脖露出脖子上的佩玉，一根红绳牵两块玉，大个套住小个的，成同心环状。  
「你这玉倒是稀奇」  
「我娘给我的，」莫关山上手摸一下，突然情绪低沉，又要哭出声「我娘本说，等我娶媳妇时，将小的那个玉环打了耳环送给夫人的……」面色悲戚，娘的愿望是实现不了了。  
贺天干咳一声，「怎么了?我是你夫君，你本应把大的那个给我，我可以考虑给你打副耳环」  
「你就羞辱我吧……不吃了！」莫关山摔了筷子，背过身坐。  
「反正圣上把你许配给我，你就是我夫人，寻常女子该怎么对夫君，你也要学一学，哪家娘子像你一样动不动给相公掉脸子」  
「我，是，男，人！」莫关山叫嚷着  
「你也是我夫人」贺天重申，凑到他莹白的小耳朵旁边「白天下床要服侍我，晚上上床也要让我压着干，学着取悦我，没亏吃」说罢便揪了一把莫关山的屁股，仿佛在提醒莫关山昨夜反抗咒骂的后果，莫关山当下疼的掉了泪。  
「瞧瞧，还说不是女子，这般好哭……」


End file.
